Trying to fix you
by Bangerz
Summary: Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a enamorarse. Sobre todo de un vampiro. Pero ¿que si las cosas cambian cuando conoce a cierto vampiro de ojos azules? Summary completo dentro del fic (apesto en los resúmenes, pero es una buena historia).
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Crepúsculo ni Vampire Diaries. Triste para mí. Sólo la trama me pertenece._

**(N/A) Nueva historia crossover de Vampire Diaries y Twilight. Sí; sé que no he terminado "Vampire Collision".**

**Quiero que sepan algo, técnicamente está entre la primera temporada de Vampire Diaries. En capítulos siguientes, pasaremos a la segunda. A menos que cambie de idea y haga que pasen algunos meses y luego llegue a la tercera y blah, blah, blah. No lo sé. Lo sabrán luego. Y será decisión de ustedes. PERO NO SÉ PORQUÉ ME ESTOY ADELANTANDO TANTO. ****Perdónenme. Estoy algo histérica últimamente..**

* * *

_Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella fuera adoptada, y Renée fuera su tía y no su madre? ¿Y si sus padres biológicos son Isobel y John? Tras enterarse de esto decide vivir con Jenna, Elena y Jeremy para recuperarse y olvidarse de los Cullen. Pero se encuentra de nuevo rodeada de lo sobrenatural: vampiros, hombres lobo y brujas. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a enamorarse. Sobre todo de un vampiro. Pero ¿que si las cosas cambian cuando conoce a cierto vampiro de ojos azules?_

* * *

_You'll be the death of me  
__I dare  
__I dare you to cross the line again.  
__Because deep down inside  
__There's something that waits to be.  
__Cross the line again.  
__Because deep down inside  
__There's something that begs to be.__  
_

_Broken Inside – Broken Iris._

* * *

**Trying to fix you**

_I: Rumbo Mystic Falls_

— ¿Has empacado todo? ¿No te olvidas nada, verdad?

La joven alzó la vista antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente, abrió la puerta del pasajero y puso los pies sobre el asiento. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y la ladeó para mirar por la ventana. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Sintió su estómago apretarse al ver las calles que pasaban con el coche patrulla del jefe de policía. Con anterioridad, le habría avergonzado que alguien la viese en un coche de policía, pero ahora no le molestaba, sólo la hacía sentir un poco nostálgica.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo nerviosa, es todo —murmuró sin girarse para verlo.

Oyó el suspiro de Charlie. —Tranquila, son buenas personas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No les conoces. ¿Que si ella es mala como Jessica y comienza a—?

Charlie la detuvo. — ¿Jessica Stanley era mala contigo? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Maldijo mentalmente al mencionarla. Él no sabía nada de lo que sucedía mientras estaba en la escuela. No sabía que los moratones que tenía no eran causa de su torpeza sino que fueron provocados por Jessica y Lauren, sus compañeras de clase. Ella se defendía, las enviaba al diablo, las odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero jamás abrió la boca. Ella y su mejor amiga, Ángela, eran víctimas del dúo de perras, como le llamaba. Un día había llegado a casa con un labio roto y sólo le dijo a Charlie que sin querer en clase de gimnasia se había golpeado con la pelota de voleibol. Claro, así fue, sólo que Lauren se la lanzó al rostro.

Agitó la cabeza.

—Bella —dijo Charlie con un tono reprobatorio. Lo utilizaba cuando no le decía las cosas—. Dímelo. Después de todo soy… Uhm, sólo dímelo.

—No quiero hablar de eso, déjalo pasar… por favor.

El suspiro que soltó Charlie le hizo saber que ganó y que dejaría el tema. Sonrió levemente para sus adentros, extrañaría a Charlie.

Definitivamente, éste no ha sido su mejor año. Y eso que recién comienza.

En primer lugar; lo peor ocurrió en el mes de septiembre del año anterior, su novio la dejó diciéndole que no es suficiente para él y que no pertenece a su mundo. Qué él ama a otra y no a ella. Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo. Bella cree que también ha sido por el inconveniente en su cumpleaños, en el cual el hermano de Edward, Jasper, casi la mata tras cortarse el dedo con un papel. ¡Y todo solo por un corte!

En segundo lugar, ha estado teniendo alucinaciones. Comenzó a ver a Edward cada vez que estaba en una situación peligrosa. Creyó que perdió la cabeza. Y si se lo decía a Charlie, probablemente la enviaría al loquero y tendría que estar hablando consigo misma mientras usaba una camisa de fuerza y permanecía encerrada en una habitación blanca. Oh, pero lo más preocupante para ella fue cuando estaba aburrida y jugó con los imanes del refrigerador. Los regañaba por no quedarse en la posición que los ponía diciéndole «sois unos rebeldes, ¿a que sí?».

En tercer lugar, su mejor amigo, quien había sido como su medicina para mantenerla cuerda, decidió "romper" con ella hace dos días atrás. Sospecha que ha sido Sam Uley el que tuvo que ver con ello. Charlie cree que está equivocada.

En cuarto lugar, casi es atacada por Laurent, un vampiro nómada que conocía a James y Victoria, cuya vampiresa todavía anda en su búsqueda de venganza. La aterra. No supo lo que sucedió con Laurent luego de que aquellos gigantescos lobos aparecieron y la salvaron, aunque ella pensara que le iban a hacer daño. Pero no fue así, fueron tras el vampiro. Luego no supo nada más de ellos.

Y por último, pero no menos importante —la verdad ha sido lo peor según ella—: ella es adoptada. Recordó que fue el mismo día que Jacob terminó su amistad.

_Charlie había estado actuando extraño últimamente. La verdad, no le gustaba. Se mantenía un poco distante, la miraba con tristeza en sus ojos cafés, como si tuviera la culpa de algo. Como si estuviera sufriendo por algo que ha hecho. _

_Luego de haberse dado una ducha, había decidido bajar y cocinar algo para ella y Charlie. El hecho de que su mundo se haya ido hacia abajo, no significa que no pueda hacer la cena, aunque no tenga demasiado apetito. Ella se ha mantenido fuerte para Charlie. No ha dejado que la vea vulnerable, aunque en su mirada vacía y fría se notaba que todo estaba mal. Qué estaba rota por dentro. Y, además, las pesadillas decían que era mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Aunque Bella decía que todo estaba bien. Que no le importaba. _

_Se detuvo abruptamente en el marco de la puerta de la cocina al ver a su madre allí. ¿Qué hacía Renée aquí? ¿No estaba ella con Phil, en Jacksonville? ¿Por qué veía tanta tristeza en sus ojos?_

— _¿Mamá… qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras tomaba una respiración profunda._

_Renée miró a Charlie, como suplicándole de algo. Sentía que no era una buena señal que ella esté aquí. ¿Habría ido a llevársela, como el intento anterior falló? ¿Convencerla de irse a vivir con ella y Phil?_

— _¿Comienzas tú, o lo hago yo? —cuestionó Renée._

_Su voz sonaba tan vacía._

—_Hazlo tú. Isabella necesita saber la verdad._

_Bella mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, intentando no hacer una mueca ante su nombre. Él no lo usaba a menos que ella haya hecho algo malo, o está furioso con ella. _

_«Calma, no hay que sacar conclusiones aún»._

—_Cariño —suspiró—, creo que tienes mayoría de edad para saberlo. Espero que no te alteres, o interrumpas mientras te cuento la historia._

— _¡Me podéis decir que sucede de una vez! ¡Ir al meollo de la cuestión, déjate de rodeos! _

_Renée la miró sorprendida, Bella se disculpó en voz baja. Era la segunda que vez que le gritaba así. La primera fue cuando Renée había viajado a Forks para llevarse a Bella con ella, había guardado sus pertenencias, y Bella le había gritado a ella y Charlie por querer hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. La verdad, no fue un momento muy bonito de presenciar. _

—_Bien. —Charlie habló con voz entrecortada, sus ojos húmedos. No le gustaba esto—. Bella, eres adoptada._

_Sintió su labio inferior temblar, sus ojos picar advirtiéndole que las lágrimas se aproximaban. _

_Era adoptada. ¡No podía creerlo! _

_Casi inconscientemente, se echó a reír seca e incrédulamente. —Esa ha sido buena. Pero no estoy para bromas…_

—_No es una broma, ¿cómo crees que lo es? ¡No jugaríamos con eso! —increpó su "madre"._

—_Darme una explicación, por favor. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Dónde están mis padres biológicos?_

—_Alto ahí, niña. Espera a que Renée te explique. Sabrás que sucedió, sabrás donde están._

—_Tu madre biológica, Isobel Flemming, se quedó embarazada de ti cuando aún iba a la escuela… Fue a una edad temprana, tenía dieciséis años. Ella huyó de casa. Yo estaba viviendo mis primeros meses de matrimonio con Charlie —Charlie sonrió ante esto— aquí en Forks, nosotros no podíamos tener hijos e Isobel vino a mí, pidiéndome que te adopte, que te cuide. Lo hice. Te quiero como a una hija…_

— _¿Isobel fue a por ti, por qué? —preguntó Bella en un susurro. Su pequeño corazón ya roto, se rompió más al saber que su madre la dejó. _

—_Ella es mi hermana. Por lo tanto, soy tu tía. Prefería que yo te tuviera, a que un desconocido cuidara de ti y así jamás poder volver a verte. No ha llamado, la verdad… pero aun así. _

_»Uhm, tienes una hermana llamada Elena. Al parecer había tenido dos niñas. No tengo la menor idea de por qué decidió mantenerlas separadas. Ella estaba al cuidado del hermano de John, tu padre, y su esposa. Luego nació Jeremy, quién es hijo de Grayson Gilbert y Miranda Sommers. Visité a John hace no muchos días atrás, él me mantuvo al tanto de… todo._

_»Bella, quiero que sepas que te queremos de todas formas, jamás cambiará. Eres como Isobel de adolescente. _

_Frunció levemente el ceño ante eso. _

— _¿Dónde viven mis hermanos?_

—_En una ciudad de Virginia. Mystic Falls._

— _¿Mystic Falls? —susurró. Era un nombre raro. Bueno, Forks también lo era. Suspiró pesadamente._

—_Ellos están ahora al cuidado de Jenna Sommers, hermana de Miranda. —Bella preguntó qué pasó con Grayson y su esposa. No era algo bueno por la mirada de Renée—. Ellos murieron luego de caer del puente Wickery. Elena fue quién sobrevivió._

_Bella se sintió mal por su hermana y por Jeremy. Ni siquiera sabía cómo eran ellos dos, pero nadie merecía quedarse sin padres. _

—_Estás inscrita en la escuela secundaria de allí, irás con tus hermanos. Te he comprado un billete de avión para que vayas a vivir con ellos, perdóname por no consultártelo. John está ansioso de poder verte… luego de dieciocho años. _

_«Ni siquiera se atrevió a hacerme una visita cuando bebé»._

—_Este fin de semana viajarás a Virginia, a menos que decidas quedarte aquí con Charlie. _

_Bella no sabía qué hacer. Permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. Era demasiado que procesar, demasiado que pensar. Es mucho con que cargar. Mucha carga emocional y mental. _

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando Charlie la llamó por su nombre por enésima vez. No sabía que la estaba llamando. Miró avergonzada y preguntó que sucedía.

—Debes irte, cariño. El avión saldrá en veinticinco minutos.

¿En qué momento llegaron al aeropuerto? ¿Cuándo bajó del coche? Asintió frenéticamente y tomó su bolso de viaje y su mochila. Era vieja y color naranja. Pero a lo largo de los años, permaneció igual. Jamás se le rompió, aunque sabía que debería cambiarla; no lo haría. Era muy apegada a ella.

Al acercarse a la puerta correspondiente para embarcar en el avión, Bella le entregó su pasaporte a la mujer que aparentaba tener entre treinta y pico, quién sonreía amablemente hacia ella. Antes de que Bella se alejara, Charlie la trajo en un abrazo.

—Dime que llamarás, Bells.

Sintió sus ojos comenzar a picar.

—Lo haré, papá. —Tragó saliva—. Lo siento, Charlie… Tendré que acostumbrarme.

—No, no, está bien. Recuérdalo, siempre serás mi niña, ¿bien?

Resistió el impulso de poner los ojos, así que sólo sonrió.

—Debe entrar al avión, señorita —dijo la mujer.

—De acuerdo. Adiós. Te quiero —dijo y con eso caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del avión.

Cruzó la rampa tomando una respiración profunda. Las azafatas le dieron la bienvenida al vuelo y una la ayudó a encontrar su asiento. Bella le agradeció y la azafata sonrió y se fue con otro pasajero. Intentó poner su bolso dentro del compartimiento superior, pero éste no quería entrar. No era demasiado pesado, ni tenía demasiadas cosas en él, por ello podía ponerlo en el compartimiento en vez de la bodega del avión. Soltó un bufido y maldijo en voz baja. Oyó a alguien reírse.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo una voz ronca a su lado. Parecía de su edad cuando volteó para verlo, o quizás un poco más.

Ella sonrió agradecida y dejó que metiera su mochila en el maleterillo.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, señorita.

Bella rió y se sentó en su asiento, abrochándose el cinturón. Había sacado un libro con anterioridad para leer durante cuatro largas horas. Suspiró y cuando el avión despegó, comenzó a leer su libro favorito, _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Sí alguien decía que ella estaba obsesionada con ese libro, sería una mentira. Ella amaba el libro. Le gustaba leer.

Mientras leía, se preguntó cómo eran sus hermanos. ¿Elena sería buena persona? ¿Jeremy un buen hermano? ¿La aceptarían con su rareza y torpeza? ¿No le harían pasar un mal rato? ¿Serían buenos con ella?

La pequeña ciudad en la que vivían parecía un lugar tranquilo cuando Renée se lo describió. Había sol la gran mayoría de las veces. Era un buen lugar. Pero Bella pensaba que Forks lo era; parecía tranquilo, un pequeño pueblo lluvioso con gente entusiasta. Pero se equivocó, ya que había vampiros allí. Era la única que lo sabía.

Sólo esperaba que nada malo sucediera en Mystic Falls.

* * *

**(N/A) RECIÉN SALIÓ DEL HORNOOO (?) ñlkjwf.  
Y bien ¿qué piensas? ¿Debería continuarla, o dejarla? La verdad es que a éste capítulo lo tenía escrito de hace tiempo ya. Lo mejoré un poco, ya que con anterioridad escribía tan horriblemente, que me avergüenza ahora. A veces soy un poco cursi y lo detesto. Odio ser "lovey dovey" (¿así era como se decía, no?). Jamás viajé en avión, por lo tanto no sé demasiado sobre lo que se hace... Tengan piedad de Val, ¿sí? Ha tenido que buscar en Internet que se hace y como se llama tal cosa (no sé por qué hablé en tercera persona).**

**Quiero disculparme por hacerlo tan corto. Usualmente, escribo el primer capítulo largo al inicio de una historia. **

**En fin, ¿merezco su hermoso comentario? Éstos son como tortas para Dean. Hazlo feliz (?) ;D xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**(N/A) ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia! Significa mucho para mí, hacen que mi día sea especial de alguna forma :')**

Capítulo dedicado a**: **_Bella-swan11. Pese a que aún no haya comentado aquí (ñksjf;-;) se lo dedico porque fue la primera en comentar en el primer fic que subí a ésta cosa cx. Siempre me hace sonreír con sus comentarios (los otros también, pero se lo dedico a ella esta vez). _

* * *

**Trying to fix you**

_II: Ella no es comida_

**S**e movió inquietamente en el sillón de la sala, hasta que decidió levantarse y comenzar a ir de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado. Oyó pasos que venían de la escalera. Su tía suspiró y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? No es que ella fuera el demonio enmarcado. Relájate. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Renée sobre ella?

La joven asintió lentamente, pero no se detuvo. No le preocupaba el hecho de cómo sería ella. De si era buena o mala persona. El problema era que temía por su vida. Por un lado, quería ver a su hermana luego de tantos años separadas. Por el otro, quería mantenerla lejos de Mystic Falls debido a lo que ha estado sucediendo.

—Repito: relájate —dijo tía Jenna antes de ir hacia la cocina y sacar algunos ingredientes para el almuerzo—. Elena ¿me harías un pequeñísimo favor?

—Claro, ¿qué es?

—Ve a despertar a Jeremy.

—Oh… él no me hará caso.

Tía Jenna frunció los labios, agitó la cabeza y sacó un vaso de la lacena. Lo llenó con agua y subió las escaleras mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Elena rió y esperó a oír el grito de su hermano, Jeremy, y a tía Jenna corriendo escaleras abajo riéndose. Contó mentalmente hasta tres hasta que oyó a su hermano gritar.

— ¡Tía Jenna… qué diablos!

Elena se echó a reír y vio a tía Jenna bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Oyó una puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

— ¿Crees que le gustarán las patatas con tocino? ¿O debo hacer algo mejor?

— ¿Estás tratando de impresionarla? —gimió ella.

— ¿Qué, es malo? Hay que dar una buena impresión, y espero que no sea tan molesta cómo tú y Jeremy.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jeremy bajó mientras tenía el cejo fruncido. Tía Jenna continuó preparando el almuerzo. Se había decidido por hacer pollo frito con puré de papas.

—Buenos días, Jer. ¿Estás feliz de ver a Bella?

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí, sí —murmuró y soltó un bostezo—. ¿Era necesario tirarme agua?

—Fue idea de Elena.

— ¡Oye…!

—Deben tratar bien a Bella, ¿de acuerdo? No sé si recordarán lo que John dijo, de cómo estaba actualmente. Hay que hacerla sentir a gusto. Y no preguntéis nada, ni la forcéis a deciros algo, ¿vale?

Elena asintió vigorosamente.

Sabía a _qué_ se refería. John dijo, que le contó Renée —ahora llamada la "tía desconocida", ya que jamás la conoció—, que hace unos meses atrás, durante el mes de septiembre, Bella y su novio —cuyo nombre no se lo dijeron— rompieron. Él se había ido de Forks, junto con su familia, a Los Ángeles.

No fue fácil para Bella. Habían creído que lo superaría con el tiempo, como cualquier niña en un rompimiento. Pero no fue así, de hecho, fue de mal en peor.

Por lo tanto, creyeron que, yendo a Mystic Falls, lograría olvidarse de su ex pareja. Que podría recuperarse.

— ¿Has oído eso? Creo que ha sido un auto —anunció tía Jenna sonriendo ampliamente mientras daba vuelta el pollo frito en la sartén.

Elena aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Tomó la perilla y la giró. Cuando salió al porche frunció el cejo ligeramente, ¿qué hacía Caroline allí? Lo más importante, ¿por qué hablaba con una niña que jamás vio como si fueran amigas de toda la vida? ¿Por qué la abrazaba? Inclinó la cabeza y caminó hacia ellas, mostrando una sonrisa muy a su pesar.

Caroline notó su presencia y dejó de abrazar a la muchacha. Por la imagen que Renée le dio a John, y este a tía Jenna, ésta debería ser Bella. También se lo confirmaron el bolso de viaje y la mochila junto a ella.

—Oh, hola —dijo Caroline hacia ella—. Cómo decía, ¿qué haces en Mystic Falls, Bella?

¿Cómo sabía Caroline su nombre? ¿Por qué aún mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella?

—Bueno, yo, eh…

—Ella ha venido para quedarse aquí —respondió Elena sonriendo a su hermana. Quería abrazarla, decirle que estaba feliz de que estuviera allí, de que al fin se reencontraba con ella luego de tanto tiempo—. Hola, Bella.

Bella aspiró una bocanada de aire y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero parecía un poco forzada. Elena ignoró eso, y abrazó a su hermana cuando Caroline dejó caer el brazo, una expresión confusa en su rostro.

Elena sintió pequeñas gotas en su camiseta. Bella estaba llorando, pero no se dio cuenta que también ella lo hacía.

—Esperen, ¿vosotras de donde se conocéis? —preguntó Caroline.

—Creo que debería hacerles la misma pregunta —replicó Elena mientras se apartaba de Bella que se secaba las lágrimas mientras sonreía.

—Yo y Caroline nos conocíamos, sino me equivoco, desde los seis años. Mi… uhm, tía Renée conoce a Liz —murmuró Bella—. Al igual que Charlie.

Elena recordó que era el padre adoptivo de Bella. Ella asintió hacia su hermana y sonrió.

—Vamos, vamos adentro.

Bella tomó su bolso de viaje, presionó el agarre a la tira de su mochila y asintió.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Bella llegó a Mystic Falls. Eran las siete de la tarde. Se encontraban en el «Mystic Grill». Elena le había enseñado la ciudad hace dos horas atrás aproximadamente. La presentó con Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood y Bonnie Bennett. Luego, Stefan había llegado y se lo presentó a su hermana. La susodicha se había tensado al ver a Stefan y parecía que fuera a llorar, Elena no sabía porque había reaccionado así. Pero duró treinta segundos, ya que ella tomó su mano tímidamente.

Ahora, Bella estaba jugando dardos con Jeremy, ella no quería al principio, ya que, decía que podría lanzarlo erróneamente y picarle un ojo a alguien. Elena rió ante eso. Puede que sea torpe—lo notó al instante, varias veces se tropezó mientras caminaban por Mystic Falls— pero no era para exagerar. Su hermano se burlaba por el hecho de que no lanzaba con suficiente fuerza, o porque no daba al blanco.

— ¡Toma eso, niño, le he dado al blanco! —chilló Bella mirando a Jeremy.

Elena se rió burlonamente. — ¿Lo ves? No le has errado.

Bella asintió rodando los ojos.

Elena vio al hermano de Stefan entrar por la puerta. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y miró a su novio. Él siguió su mirada e hizo una mueca.

—Déjalo.

Elena asintió suspirando con resignación y vio cómo él tomaba asiento en el taburete y pedía su bebida a la camarera.

Damon se volteó en su taburete y esperó por su bebida. Miró en la dirección en la que se encontraba Stefan, él hablaba con Elena. Jeremy estaba jugando dardos con una muchacha que nunca había visto. Entornó los ojos mientras cogía en su mano el vaso de vidrio corto y lo bebía. Jeremy captó su mirada y le lanzó una de muerte. Hizo una mueca, sintiéndose confundido. La muchacha junto a él no era Anna. En lo absoluto. Anna tenía cabello rizado y más largo.

Se encaminó hacia ellos sonriendo.

— ¡No me habéis invitado para acompañaros, qué grosero de su parte!

Elena gimió y Stefan miró a su hermano con las cejas fruncidas. La chica aún no lo miraba, ni siquiera se volteó, estaba absorta en su juego con Jeremy. Ella pareció notar su presencia luego de unos segundos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Stefan.

—San Stefan, no puedes decirme que hacer. ¿Es malo venir aquí, como habitualmente lo hago, a beber y pasar tiempo?

—Tienes alcohol en casa.

Damon rodó los ojos y decidió no replicar. — ¿No piensas presentarme, hermano?

Observó a la chica: complexión delgada y cuerpo curvilíneo, tez pálida como la nieve, rostro en forma de corazón con pómulos prominentes, cabello caoba hasta los hombros, ojos color chocolate pero éstos se veían vacíos, sin emoción alguna. Él podría llamarla "Ratón". De alguna forma, le hizo gracia el apodo que se le ocurrió.

Ratón se sonrojó de un pálido rosa cuando él la pilló mirándolo.

Stefan suspiró. —Damon, ésta es Isabella. Isabella, mi hermano.

Antes de que Damon dijese algo, Stefan se lo llevó agarrándolo por la chaqueta. Frunció el cejo al ver que Elena también lo hacía.

Él se soltó de un manotazo. — ¿Qué les ha picado?

—Ni lo pienses, Damon.

— ¿Pensar qué, Elena?

—En atacarla. Ella es importante.

—Ni siquiera he pensado en ello todavía —dijo sin convicción.

Elena entornó los ojos. — ¡Ella no es una bolsa de sangre! Puede que no hayas hecho nada aún, pero sólo estoy advirtiéndote, ¿lo has entendido?

Damon ignoró su absurda amenaza y se volteó para ir hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Ratón.

* * *

**(N/A) Joder, necesito dormir.  
Miren lo que Val hace, ha preferido escribir que dormir por ustedes xD okya. Nah, los quiero mucho preciosos lectores *-*  
Y, eh, no quiero ser muy pesada; pero necesito ideas. Bueno, es para saber lo que quieren que pase en el próximo capítulo. ¿Alguna idea? Mi mente ya no me da ideas. No quieren fluir (?) :L.**

**Recuerden, comentarios = pasteles para Dean ñkjfs.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, in the strangest dreams, walking by your side  
It is the hole you impose upon your life  
When you're out, loneliness, it crawls up in the ground  
It's what you feel, but can't articulate out loud._

_Sleepsong – Bastille._

* * *

**Trying to fix you**

_III: Pesadilla diurna_

_Sintió el viento biruji haciendo suaves caricias en su rostro mientras yace en la maleza. Se levanta del suelo y el viento se detiene. Ni siquiera una ligera brisa meciendo los árboles. Miró su vestimenta. Llevaba su chamarra hasta las rodillas que era de un color similar a la mostaza, una camiseta púrpura con rayas de un tono más claro y pantalones azules. Tropezó con varias ramas en el camino. ¿Hacia dónde debe ir? ¿Dónde está? Trató de correr, cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la penumbra, hacia la casa que atisbó a varios kilómetros de distancia. Cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando se dio cuenta que no podía, de alguna forma, llegar a ésta. Todo se puso negro y solamente sintió su cabeza sobre los helechos húmedos._

_Abrió los ojos, tosiendo al despertar. Sintió algo goteando en su cara. Bueno, varias gotitas. Estaba lloviznando. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se levantó, sólo para descubrir que está en la habitación de la casa de Charlie. ¿Qué hacía en Forks? Lo raro era que su habitación se veía diferente. Sólo había una mitad de ella. Aspiró una bocanada de aire al notar una figura de espalda y en cuclillas sobre la cama. Inclinó la cabeza, había alguien en la cama durmiendo… o posiblemente esté muerta. Se estremeció._

— _¿Edward? —preguntó acercándose, pero él hizo ademán de que no se acercase más. _

—_No soy Edward —gruñó, su voz sonaba ronca, no aterciopelada como siempre solía sonar. Sonaba distante, frío, inclusive brusco se podría decir. _

_No la miraba a ella, sino a aquella persona yaciendo en la cama. Vio que era idéntica a ella. ¿Qué diablos? _

_Intentó acercarse mientras su rostro se arrugaba con preocupación, pero no continuó debido a que oyó un gruñido. Ladeó la cabeza, pero no había nada allí. Y no era él quién lo hacía, sonaba más bien como el de un perro._

—_Si tú no eres Edward, ¿quién eres?_

_Él respondió al instante. —No soy nadie. _

_Él rozaba su dedo índice sobre la mejilla de su doble. Abre su boca y canta su nana. Se estremeció ligeramente. Extrañaba su nana._

— _¿Tú también eres nadie?_

—_Yo… eh… yo soy Be—_

_Él la interrumpió. — ¡No, ella es Bella!_

_Se refería a la doble sobre la cama. Seguía acariciando su rostro. La verdad, no le gustaba en lo absoluto._

—_Edward… te extraño —musitó._

— _¡He dicho que no soy Edward! No soy nadie. Y tú no eres Bella —él siseó, haciéndola retroceder un paso—. No eres nadie._

_Sus ojos estaban negros como el azabache o carbón, estos la observaban con odio, y la sorprendió que también con furia. Frunció el cejo, pero sintió un apretón en su corazón al oír lo que dijo. Ella no era nadie. ¿Era así? ¿No era nadie? ¿No significaba nada? ¿Era insignificante? Le dolía pensarlo. _

_Oyó un gruñido, igual al anterior. Se oía más cerca. Se volteó al ver por el rabillo del ojo a un animal. Él le gruñía. Era blanco como la nieve, su tamaño era similar al de un Ovejero Alemán o Labrador. Había un cuerpo junto al lobo. El lobo tenía sangre en su hocico. El cuerpo pertenecía a un tipo que jamás había visto. Él tenía cabello corto, podría decir que al estilo James-Dean, y rubio. Vio sus ojos sin vida. Se aterrorizó. _

_Una voz la hizo sobresaltarse. Su corazón comenzó a correr._

—_Es bueno encontrarte de nuevo._

_Victoria. Era ella. Está a dos metros lejos de ella, mirándola con sus penetrantes e intimidantes ojos carmesíes. _

_Antes de darse cuenta, Victoria la atacó y la mordió. Lo único que pudo hacer es ponerse a gritar._

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¡Despierta!

Se despertó jadeante, en busca de aire y con sudor frío. Intentó ralentizar los latidos de su corazón, su respiración irregular. Su cabello estaba todo desordenado, estaba a oscuras, en un… ¿ático? Frunció el cejo. Luego recordó donde se encontraba. El ático de la casa Gilbert era su nuevo dormitorio. No podía decirse que le gustaba, pero era algo al menos.

Suspiró, recostándose de nuevo sobre la almohada.

—Eh, uhm… Sí, no te preocupes. Lo siento si te desperté.

Elena se rió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, encendiendo la lámpara para que iluminase con su luz tenue. Bella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Despertarme? ¡Son las dos de la tarde!

Bella gimió. — ¿Realmente? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Digamos que descubrí que no eres una persona de la mañana.

—Ah, sí… —Bella cubrió su rostro con la almohada.

— ¿Qué es lo que has soñado esta vez?

Bella tragó saliva. Ha pasado una semana desde que llegó a Mystic Falls. Ellos han tenido que soportar sus gritos. Algunos son amortiguados por la almohada, pero se oyen de todas formas. Elena ha tenido que dormir con ella dos veces.

—No importa —replicó mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara. Ésa había sido siempre su respuesta.

Elena suspiró, no insistiría, no ahora al menos. Parecía que le aterrorizaba de alguna forma contarle el secreto de sus pesadillas.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres ir de compras?

Bella gimió en respuesta. Odiaba ir de compras.

—Ya, ¿por qué detestas las compras?

—No lo sé. No me gusta ir al centro comercial.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que iremos al centro comercial? Iremos a comprar cosas para el ático. ¿No quieres decorarlo?

Bella suspiró y asintió. —Me daré una ducha primero.

—De acuerdo.

—Espera… ¿_él_ no irá, verdad?

Elena se rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Se refería a Damon. A Bella no le gustaba del todo. Él parecía misterioso, el aura en torno a él lo era. No le agradaba eso. Edward siempre traía sobre sí esa aura y terminó descubriendo que era un vampiro. Aunque Damon no lo parece. Él se ve humano.

Elena bajó del ático, con Bella detrás de ella. Bella llevaba unos jeans grises, su ropa interior y una camiseta manga larga color bordo.

Entró en el baño y se alegró de que no fuera frío como el baño que compartía con Charlie. Era cálido. El piso era blanco, suave y brillante, los azulejos color crema y tenía una bañera, que junto a esta, había una ducha. Suspiró mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente y fría.

Apoyó las manos en el lavado y se miró en el espejo.

Hizo una mueca ante su apariencia. Su pelo estaba todo enredado, parecía que hubiera tenido una pelea. Tenía ojeras y bolsas, se veía más pálida de lo normal. Tal y cómo se veía en Forks: un zombie.

Pero no hay duda alguna que Elena y Jeremy la hacen sentir feliz. Qué tía Jenna es amable con ella. Ha logrado quererlos a los tres en tan poco tiempo.

Observó su hombro, todavía tenía moratones gracias a Lauren y Jessica. También en sus delgadas piernas. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Elena le preguntó que le había sucedido cuando los vio, Bella sólo dijo que fue por su torpeza. No sabía por qué le mintió a ella también. No quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo. No es que Lauren y Jessica fueran a golpearla por decirle a alguien, después de todo, ellas están en Forks. Ella está en Virginia.

Se desvistió y se metió en la bañera. Sonrió levemente cuando sintió el agua caliente en su cuerpo.

Pensó en su sueño y sintió sus ojos húmedos. Las preguntas aparecieron en su mente. ¿Era insignificante? ¿No le importaba a nadie? Maldijo en voz baja y sumergió su rostro en el agua. _No eres nadie_, su voz aterciopelada resonó en su cabeza. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. No dejaría que él la hiera de esa forma. Ya no. ¡Ni siquiera está allí! ¡Es sólo su imaginación!

.

.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir con él, Elena? —gimió Bella mientras se ponía su chaqueta gris—. Quiero decir…

—Bella —la cortó su hermana mientras hacía un mohín—, debo hacer algo, ¿vale? Sé que Damon no te agrada, pero…

—No es que no me agrade, sólo que quería ir contigo.

Ella le dio una mirada.

Elena rió. —La carita de perrito no funciona conmigo. Ve, anda. No te hará nada. Aquí tienes dinero para comprar lo que necesites.

—No es necesario, yo tengo…

—No importa, toma. Ya, ve.

Bella asintió rodando los ojos y bajó las escalerillas del porche. Entornó los ojos mientras guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Damon sonreía hacia ella. — ¿Por qué esa cara larga, Isabella?

Ella resopló y caminó hacia la puerta del auto de Damon. Ella no sabía demasiado de coches, pero sabía de qué modelo era éste. Jacob le decía algunos nombres de autos al azar cuando ella lo visitaba en La Push. Se negó a mostrar dolor.

— ¿Es un Camaro, no es así?

Damon asintió alzando las cejas, abrió la puerta para Bella, quién rodó los ojos ante su gesto. — ¿Sabes de autos, eh? Me gusta.

—No sé de autos. Sólo que mi, eh, amigo es mecánico.

—Ya veo. Entonces, tu amigo tenía buenos gustos.

Bella asintió lentamente y miró por la ventana, esperando llegar al mercado mayorista de la pequeña ciudad. Hizo una pequeña lista mental de lo que necesitaría comprar. Damon no intentó hacer conversación durante el trayecto. Al menos, estaban en un silencio cómodo.

Él abrió su puerta cuando llegaron. Esta vez, ella se rió y le dio un golpecito juguetón en el hombro.

* * *

**(N/A) ****Perdonen que sea tan corto :c ********adjkddas. Amo sus comentarios, me hacen sonreír cuando tengo un mal día *-*. Llámenme cursi, me da igual xd. ¿Les he dicho que los quiero, queridos lectores? Bueno, quizás no lo hice; pero qué va. Los quiero mucho.**

** De nuevo, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y alertas! Ustedes son tan fuckin' osom :'D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(N/A) En primer lugar, lamento no haber actualizado; ¿razones? Sin Internet. No estoy en mi casa y no es mi computadora. En segundo lugar, perdón por haber cambiado el título del fanfic. Creo que, éste es mucho mejor (en mi opinión, no sé ustedes) que el anterior. Ya que más o menos de eso se trata la trama. En tercer lugar, no podré cambiar la imagen aún porque ya lo dije: no estoy en mi computadora. Por último, sé que significa sexista, pero lo puse de todas formas... no me maten._**

**_Y si el fic tiene algún error de ortografía; lo siento muchito xddd._**

**_Me costó escribir este capítulo, ya que lo reescribí varias veces... _**

**_Ahora sí, les dejo leer._**

* * *

**Trying to fix you**

_IV_

— ¿Es realmente necesario? —inquirió mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Hacía aproximadamente una hora que Damon se había ido, luego de rechazar su invitación a comer. Se sintió avergonzada —y decepcionada. Pero ignoró el sentimiento.

El ático estaba listo. Él se había ofrecido a ayudarla cuando Jeremy no quiso hacerlo. Elena, cuando subió para comprobar cómo estaba quedando la nueva habitación de Bella, tenía una mirada extrañada al ver a Damon allí, ayudando a su hermana. Y sobre todo, con la atmosfera tensa. Bella no pudo siquiera pensar en lo que Elena estaba pensando; acusaba a Damon como si supiera lo que había hecho – o preguntado.

Él intentó aligerar el ambiente diciéndole que _él_ era un idiota por lo que hizo. No funcionó, así que por ello había manchado su camisa verde con rajas del mismo color pero más oscuras; con pintura. Eso si funcionó. Ella le había fruncido el cejo y le manchó su camiseta negra y con eso, si se rió; pero de forma sarcástica – la pintura era de pálido azul cielo.

Su hermana menor —sólo diferencia de segundos, por supuesto— había ido hacia la sala, tomado el control remoto y apagó la televisión, lo que enfadó a Bella y Jeremy. Ambos estaban viendo dibujos animados. Bella sintió que era una niña de nuevo, de alguna extraña forma.

Ella ahora yacía en el sofá, con los pies sobre el regazo de su Jeremy quien comía galletas. Ciertamente, él era el primo de ambas, pero se sentía mejor llamándole hermano.

—Venga, ¿por favor? —suplicó, dándole una mirada.

La joven castaña la miró ceñuda. Era injusto que hiciera la carita de perrito triste, ya que cuando ella la hacía no funcionaba. Pero con Jeremy sí.

Desistió, asintiendo muy a su pesar. Elena sonrió y le lanzó su chaqueta, cayéndole en la cabeza. Resopló, su risa fue amortiguada por la chaqueta.

Caminó con su hermana hacia la puerta, hasta que oyó el comentario de Jeremy.

— ¿Cómo es que jamás me invitáis a nada, o queréis hacer nada conmigo, chicas? Soy vuestro hermano, ¡sois malas!

Bella rió. —Eres el menor, es nuestro deber protegerte de los duendes y otras criaturas de la noche.

Ella no sabía si existían…

Podía ver que él fruncía las cejas, molesto. Abrió la puerta, y otra vez; oyó a Jeremy quejarse. — ¡Repito; sois malas!

Ambas hermanas se rieron en sinfonía, subiendo al vehículo de Jenna. Elena no le dijo a Bella sobre el accidente automovilístico que fue provocado por un vampiro acosador; el cual estuvo a punto de morderla dos veces en la misma noche que el baile de los setenta. Damon y Stefan se encargaron de él. Elena se estremeció al recordar la imagen del vampiro mientras su cuerpo sin vida caía en las baldosas blancas de la cafetería de la escuela. Cambió la ruta del pensamiento al recordar como Bella se quejaba de tener que bailar; sobre todo con Damon. Él había insistido.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Negó con la cabeza, ahogando la risa.

Bella se encogió de hombros, suspirando, y siguió mirando por la ventana. El viaje continuó silencioso desde allí, a excepción de la música de la radio. Detestaba la música. No la soportaba. Sobre todo la clásica. Sí, siempre se decía que aquello era ridículo; un comportamiento estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo. Le recordaba a _él_. Y lo odiaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía olvidarse de él. Los meses que pasaron no fueron suficientes, al parecer. O simplemente, ella no quería dejarlo ir. De repente, vio a Edward a unos metros de distancia del coche de Jenna.

Murmuró el nombre de Edward para sus adentros. Ella gritó que detenga el auto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Detén el coche! ¡Hazlo!

Elena frenó abruptamente y ambas se fueron hacia delante. Si no fueran por los cinturones, se habrían golpeado y quedado inconscientes. Y fue una suerte que esta vez, el auto no se volcase.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Bella miró impotente como la visión de Edward se esfumaba, pero lo vio; la imagen de su rostro se quedó clavada en su mente. Su hermosa cara blanca y pétrea se veía como la última vez que lo vio, cuando la dejó en el bosque. Notó como su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, como su respiración se volvió irregular y su mente se nublaba.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro, pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia: oyó a su hermana llamarla por su nombre.

Cuando abrió los ojos, oía voces. Sonaban lejanas, muy bajas; como deben sonar las conversaciones, y risas, en una playa para un individuo exhausto que lucha contra la corriente de la marea.

Parpadeó para aclarar su vista borrosa, pero no se estiró, no quería que la oyeran y fueran a atenderla. Intentó no respirar con fuerza, también. No sabía que había pasado. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Y estaba segura que no era ni un hospital ni su habitación de la residencia Gilbert.

El lugar era cálido, las luces tenues y se veía rústico. Se encontraba en un sillón. Repentinamente, recordó que sucedió. Estaban yendo con su hermana hacia la casa de huéspedes Salvatore. En el camino, tuvo una alucinación y luego ella se desmayó. Entonces, quizás estaba en el destino al cual se dirigían.

Oyó pasos; ralentizó su respiración y fingió que estaba inconsciente. Aunque no era muy buena haciéndolo.

—Sé que estás despierta, Bella —dijo una voz, sonaba muy baja. Susurraba.

Ella gimió internamente y abrió un ojo. Miró a Stefan, inspiró hondo y forzó una sonrisa convincente. No era que no le agradase, o que lo odiase; no lo hacía. Ella no podía odiarlo por ser igual a él. Era igual a Edward. Los hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que tenía Edward cuando era humano, el mismo cabello cobrizo. Solo que Stefan tenía tez levemente oscura y su rostro parecía tallado a mano. No los compararía, por supuesto.

Sin saberlo, tocó el colgante que le dio Elena el día del baile. Le había pedido, con un tono preocupante, que jamás, jamás se lo quitase. Ni siquiera en la ducha. Cree que estaba sobreactuando, pero por su mirada, decidió aceptarlo y complacerla. Cuando Bella le preguntó si algo iba mal, ella había respondido con un simple y vago «todo está bien». Era lo que ella decía a todo aquel que le preguntara si estaba bien (luego de que los Cullen se fueran) cuando estaba en su estado zombi.

Cuando Stefan vio su movimiento, su mirada se ensombreció.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? No quería responder. No lo haría de todas formas.

—Uhm, ¿dónde están Damon y Ele…?

—Están en la cocina —respondió, interrumpiéndola.

Ella asintió y se acomodó en el sofá, pero luego sintió un dolor en la cabeza. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Te duele? Elena dice que te golpeaste la cabeza.

¿En qué momento? No supo que lo había hecho, traía puesto el cinturón. ¿Contra la ventana?, supuso.

— ¿Lo hice? —balbuceó.

Stefan asintió y le dio una bolsa con hielo en ella. Le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y se la puso en la parte donde dolía, en el costado de la cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

Mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza. Morderse el labio era un gesto nervioso que detestaba. Sólo una vez sangró.

— ¿Nada en absoluto?

Volvió a negar.

Él asintió, apretando los labios en una fina línea. —Bien, te creo; no te presionaré.

Maldita sea. No quiso mentirle, pero reprimió las ganas de querer soltarle la verdad. Quedaría al descubierto. La creerían loca. Además, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle?

«Oh, claro que sí; y con claridad. Estábamos viniendo hacia aquí, pero he visto a mi novio vampiro en la carretera y grité como una _bangee_ a Elena para que parara el coche. ¡Ay, hace tiempecito que no tenía una alucinación! ¿He mencionado que era un vampiro? Luego de verlo, me desmayé.» Bien, no gritó como una bangee, pero era similar. Sonó muy agudo.

Cerró los ojos un instante y dejó la bolsa con hielo sobre la mesita de café. Sintió que algo cerca; sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón. Frunciendo el ceño, los abrió y alzó la vista. Se apartó rápidamente, en el sofá. Era Damon.

Él se rió. —Debo decir que sorprender que hayas venido, bonita.

_¿Bonita? _

—Aunque haya sido inconsciente, ya sabes.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y fijó la mirada en la mesita auxiliar de madera que estaba junto a una de las butacas de cuero color chocolate. Encima, había una bandeja de plata labrada con una botella de cristal, más otras dos licoreras pequeñas con un líquido ambarino dentro, una cubitera y copas de vidrio corto junto a éstas.

Observó la chimenea de piedra, las chispas del fuego.

—Dinos de ti, Isabella —sugirió Damon repentinamente.

Era Bella, no Isabella. No se había atrevido a corregirle por el simple hecho de querer ser buena persona. Aunque no creía que él dejase de llamarla por su nombre completo por más que ella le corrigiese billones de veces.

Elena se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la sala y miró incrédula al viejo Salvatore.

El Ratón tragó saliva y quisiera hacerse pequeñita. No quería decir sobre ella. ¿Acaso jamás escaparía de todo aquello? ¿De los recuerdos, del dolor? Al parecer, no. Posiblemente Caroline le dijo a Bonnie Bennett sobre los Cullen. Le había contado sobre ellos el día que la invitó a una noche de chicas. Extrañaba a Caroline. No la veía hace muchísimo tiempo.

— ¿Ah?

Respiró hondo.

— ¿Qué queréis saber? —musitó frotándose las sienes.

Rogó por ayuda a la abuelita Marie. Bueno, no era su abuela; ya que era por parte de Charlie, pero sin embargo prefirió rogarle a ella. «Darme fuerzas, querida abuelita Marie, para no llorar a moco tendido.»

—De Forks.

Mierda.

—Bueno, es muy verde y lluvioso.

Damon la miró escéptico.

—Ya. ¿Eran buena gente? —preguntó Elena, haciendo que Bella la mirase. No sabía que estaba allí, parada. Asintió lentamente.

— ¿Qué hay de este tío? ¿Edwin, Edgar? ¡Edward! Eso es —proclamó Damon.

«¿Qué. Ha. Dicho?», pensó deletreando las palabras. Hizo una mueca y se encogió ante el dolor que sintió en su pecho. Se llevó una mano allí. El dolor volvió, el agujero se abrió otra vez. Se repitió la misma pregunta de nuevo, ¿alguna vez acabaría todo el dolor? ¿Alguna vez lo olvidaría y seguiría adelante, tal y como él quería?

Stefan miró a su hermano, al igual que Elena. Y las miradas no eran amistosas. Bella lo sabía sin siquiera verlos.

Damon sabía que era un tema delicado, por decirlo de esa manera. No supo porqué lo preguntó. Había visto su reacción en el ático. Y esta, la de ahora, era peor. Estaba siendo un maldito idiota con ella.

Pero no se disculpó, ni se retractó por haberle hecho daño. No el ático no lo hizo, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?

—Ya, bueno… —dijo Damon—. ¿Por qué no vais a hacer la cena, eh?

Él sonreía, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. No era sarcástica al menos. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, como su mirada. Él miraba a Stefan.

—Eres un idiota —susurró Elena y trató de cambiar su tono, fallando miserablemente—. Bella, ven. Vamos a preparar la cena.

Bella se levantó tan rápido que se tropezó… topándose con Damon, sosteniéndose de su camiseta y cayendo sobre el sofá. ¿Podría ser peor? Oh, claro que sí: él estaba arriba de ella. Se puso roja como una langosta recién salida del horno.

Él se levantó, con una sonrisa arrogante mientras el pudor de Bella crecía a cada segundo. Ella caminó con la cabeza gacha, a paso rápido, hacia su hermana. Elena le pasó un brazo por el hombro mientras Bella gemía en voz baja. Ladeó la cabeza para darle una última mirada a Damon, pero ninguno se encontraba en la sala.

La joven le tomó las muñecas a su hermana; pero las soltó inmediatamente. Respiró hondo. Aquella zona —sólo en una de las muñecas— estaba fría. Muy fría. Era como tocar la piel de un muerto. Y lo sentía a través de la chaqueta de Bella.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Es lo que te iba a preguntar a ti —musitó Elena mientras caminaba alrededor de la cocina, buscando los ingredientes para la cena.

—Lo estoy —respondió casi automáticamente.

No lo estaba. Sus mentiras eran algo convincentes, pero siempre decía que estaba bien, por lo cual convencía a todos. Aunque le decían que en sus ojos castaños la delataban, al igual que sus expresiones.

¿Si hablaba de Edward, sería como liberarse del peso que carga sobre sus hombros? ¿Sobre el secreto que guarda? ¿Debería decirle a Elena sobre los Cullen?

«NO —pensó—. Ni de broma lo sabrá... Podrían matarla los Volturi; si es que alguna vez se llegasen a saber de mí.»

— ¿Se supone que le conozco?

El viejo Salvatore se burló de su hermano en un tono más agudo, rodando los ojos en blanco. ¿Había olvidado a Carlisle?

Le habían conocido durante el siglo diecinueve, cuando aún eran humanos. Antes de la matanza vampírica que estableció el padre de ambos, Giuseppe Salvatore. Carlisle había llegado al pueblo un tiempo después de que Damon abandonara el ejército para volver al pueblo. Padre decía a ambos hermanos que algo estaba mal con él. Damon creía que había perdido la cabeza por todos los problemas que se estaban propagando en ese entonces en Mystic Falls. No es que ahora no hubieran… Él odiaba a su padre. El sentimiento era mutuo. ¡Inclusive muerto! Aunque poco le importaba, ya que él fue quién le disparó a él y a su hermano cuando intentaban salvar a Katherine.

Ahora, cree que fue suicida lo que hicieron y no por amor.

Katherine era una perra que no merecía amor.

— ¿Es lo único que puedes decir? ¿Podrías esforzarte un poco más en recordar quién es?

Stefan se encogió de hombros, suspirando en frustración. No recordaba quién era. Por más que lo intentase.

—A ver si te suena, y te refresco de la memoria de paso. Carlisle Cullen. Mil novecientos sesenta y cuatro. Vampiro, de la raza fría. Líder del clan cazadores de conejitos.

Esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que el rostro de su hermano —técnicamente— menor tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Es líder de un aquelarre? No le he visto hace _muchísimo_ tiempo, ¿sabes? Por cierto, ¿en qué momento le has visto?

—Durante mi viaje por Europa, hermanito; en Alaska estaban la última vez que les vi. Y por lo que dijo Isabella, al parecer se trasladaron a Forks. Oh, y tienen una rubia ardiente con ellos. Es una versión rubia de Katherine, pero peor y muy vanidosa.

—Ya.

—Y al parecer, Edwin está con ellos.

—Edward, Damon. Ella no dijo que su apellido era Cullen.

—No, no lo hizo. Pero lo vi en una foto, atrás decía el nombre. Era del baile de primavera.

— ¿Y tu punto es…?

—Qué conocen a Isabella. ¡Son vampiros! Su raza es peor que la nuestra. ¿Cómo es que no la han matado? Es decir, yo lo haría…

—Pero no lo harás. Y entiendo lo que quieres decir, aunque lo digas de forma indirecta. ¿Crees que… ella sabe, no es así?

—No lo sé; pero la habrían alejado de no ser así. Ella es inteligente, habrá tenido sus sospechas. Al igual que padre. Además, ésa especie no pasa desapercibida. No se ven como humanos.

El Ratón probó la salsa y se encogió de hombros. Sabía bien, pero no muy bien como las que hacía cuando cocinaba en casa de Charlie.

Caminó alrededor de la cocina y limpió la encimera. Ignoró la pregunta de Elena, porque le parecía poco ética. ¿Cómo podía siquiera creer que ella entraría en aquél concurso? Era algo… innatural. La última vez que había utilizado vestido y se había maquillado fue para el baile de primavera del Instituto de Forks. Ella no entraría a ese concurso. Debe verse perfecta para ello, y ella no lo era. Elena le dijo que era un poco parcial respecto a su belleza.

Y manipularla era algo injusto. Ella no conoció a la madre adoptiva de Elena, Miranda Sommers. Le había dicho que ella siempre la inscribía al concurso de Señorita Mystic Falls; ya que lo había sido cuando era una niña, y quería que Elena lo fuera. Supuso que, si Miranda también adoptaba a Bella, la llevaría a esos concursos.

Sencillamente no podía imaginarse a sí misma participando en ellos.

— ¿Qué os sucede a ambas? Estáis dele y dele gritar —dijo Damon entrando a la cocina y apoyando ambas manos en el mostrador—. ¿Qué tal va esa comida, hm?

Ahogó un grito por la sorpresa.

—Va bien —masculló moviéndose lejos de él y su aroma embriagador. Caminó hacia la estufa para comprobar que la salsa esté lista, le faltaba unos minutos.

—Ya, vale, ¿y porque los gritos? —insistió.

Maldición, él era como una molestia en el trasero. Elena le dio una mirada que él captó, así que entornó los ojos en desafío hacia ella. Rodó los ojos y caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—Que te diga Bella, iré a poner la mesa.

Y con eso, se fue.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, se volteó para mirar al oh–tan–arrogante–y orgulloso Damon Salvatore quien la observaba con una mirada expectante.

—Bueno, uh —comenzó—, no tengo deseos de entrar al concurso de Señorita Mystic Falls. Ese es mi problema. ¿Feliz?

Él arqueó las cejas, muy arriba; no creía que podría llegar más arriba que eso. Su sorpresa le hizo gracia, pero no rió, sino que frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no quieres? —preguntó con sosiego mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Siempre he creído que los concursos son muy sexistas. Y no es lo mío, no es algo que yo haría. Sería demasiado extraño…

— ¿Sexistas? ¿Y por qué dices eso? Éste es muy diferente a otros que hay... Así que, no es sexista.

—Eres muy preguntón, no me agrada. Es mi maldito problema, ¿de acuerdo?

Se había enfadado.

Él sonrió con aquella conocida sonrisa ladina. «Oh, Dios, ayudarme para no borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su bonita cara con un golpe. No hay que tentar a la suerte de todos modos».

Notó que estaba muy cerca y su respiración quedó atascada en la garganta, pero luego pudo tranquilizarse cuando se percató que él sólo quería probar la salsa.

El Ratón caminó hacia la isla de la cocina, apoyó sus pequeñas manos sobre la fría encimera de piedra negra y cerró los ojos un instante, respirando profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Damon, pero no sonaba como si le importase—. Hmm.

— ¿Está buena?

Él asintió. —No la he hecho yo, pero está buena de todos modos.

—Ahora ¿por qué crees el concurso «no es lo tuyo»?

—No soy bonita. No soy buena dando discursos. Es sencillo, no soy buena en nada de eso, no sirvo para participar en esa clase de cosas.

Él alzó las comisuras de los labios, mirándola con intensidad.

— ¿Sabes? Sólo crees que no eres buena en ello por el simple hecho de no haberlo intentado con anterioridad. Y créeme, eres hermosa, solo que no te lo dicen a menudo. No eres vanidosa, ni frívola. Y sé que no dices todo eso sólo para que te llamen «hermosa», como algunas mujeres suelen hacer. Sólo eres parcial contigo misma.

Lo había dicho con un tono indiferente, pero ella sabía que lo decía de verdad. Por primera vez, creyó que había superado el color rojo, sentía todo el rostro sonrojado. Agachó la cabeza, observando sus manos con feo cutis. No le importaba. Consideraba su cutis bonito, al igual que a sus manos, normales. Prefería tener un feo cutis a que tener las uñas de color rojo y largas, como las de Lauren y Jessica. Podía imaginarlas a ambas pasando sus feas uñas sobre el pecho de Mike Newton. O acercándose a él, invadiendo su espacio personal, para prácticamente meter sus tetas cerca de su inocente rostro. Sólo para seducirlo, luego burlarse de él y humillarlo en público. Mike odiaba al dúo de perras.

No podía imaginar a sus amigos lidiando con ambas, ella siempre los defendía, sin importar las consecuencias.

«Dios todo misericordioso, darle a esas _furcias_ una cucharada de su propia medicina y que un palo se atasque en sus culos o que un perro se los muerda».

Alzando la vista, asintió con lentitud hacia Damon.

Estaba empezando a creer que todos eran miopes.

—Lo intentaré.


	5. (NA) Por favor, leer

_**(N/A)**  
SOBRE ACTUALIZACIONES + EXPLICACIONES. ¡CULPEMOS AL P*TO NILTON!_

_Primero que todo, quiero decirles que dejaré de escribir durante un tiempo; no solo por falta de ideas, sino por falta de tiempo, y también tengo el molesto_ bloqueo del autor (¿así era, no? ._.'). _Y me pasa eso de que luego del primer capítulo, escribo muy, pero que muy mal. ¡No me contradigan! *__no es que alguien lo fuera a hacer*. Ejem... Bueno, solo vengo a decirles esto porque quizás —o quizás no— hayan pesando que dejé fanfiction. No lo hice, ni tampoco dejaré mis historias; puede que tarde en actualizar y eso, pero quiero dejar en claro que no dejaré inconclusa a ninguna. Y si borro una, es porque... bueno, eh, no me gustó o quise cambiar la cosa (sean buenos conmigo y no se enojen 7n7).  
__Como dije al principio, ando ocupada y si entro, solo voy a YouTube o entro aquí para leer y ya. ¡No es que me haya olvidado de ustedes, mis queridos y fantásticos lectores! :C.  
__En fin, dejaré de divagar. Quiero decirles que lo siento mucho por no actualizar._

___Atentamente,__  
_

___V. R.____  
_


End file.
